Generally, current methods of redeeming or accessing pre-purchased travel and event products and services are inconvenient for purchasers, requiring that they carry tickets, tokens, or present token-based confirmation of their identity. Such tickets or tokens may be stolen from or lost by the purchaser, misused by third parties, or improperly resold to a third party. What is needed is a more secure and convenient method of redeeming or accessing pre-purchased travel and event products and services.